


Reckless Beginnings

by KageYuuki, Kimiwriter



Series: Until the Road Ends [1]
Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Mix of English and Japanese Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageYuuki/pseuds/KageYuuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiwriter/pseuds/Kimiwriter
Summary: “The Sword Mountain race? Really? Of all the possible, irresponsible things,” Daisuke growled, pacing the length of the garage. “Sneaking off and entering a race like that. Which one of you would like to explain what the fucking hell you were thinking?”Gou and Sparky glanced at each other.“It was my idea,” Sparky said, dropping his gaze. “I thought it wouldn’t be that hard to win.”“The prize money would’ve been enough to kickstart the shop,” Gou frowned at his friend, shaking his head to get him to stop talking. “And he only mentioned the race. It was my choice to enter.”Daisuke motioned to the car. “And?”Following the events of the first two episodes, Gou and Sparky face consequences for sneaking off and entering a race.
Series: Until the Road Ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143188
Kudos: 1





	Reckless Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Worth noting while Sparky's one of the few names to carry over from the English dub, it's just a nickname in this AU. Though he's rarely ever called by his real name. (Unless he's gotten into trouble...)

“Boys!” Daisuke called into the house, “garage. Now.”

Gou winced and sighed. He led Sparky out of the house and into the narrow structure that housed the family’s bicycle collection, totes of seasonal decorations, Aya’s gardening tools, and a few piles of leftover building material for the porch. The mess of the Mach 5 sat in the middle of the garage, sad and bent, having replaced Aya’s car temporarily. Gou went to it, putting his hand on the hood as Daisuke closed the garage door and slowly turned towards them.

His face was red and twisted as he struggled to control his temper. Drawing in a breath, his nostrils flared as he steadied his voice. “What the hell did you two think you were doing?”

Sparky fidgeted beside Gou, looking between them and back to the car.

“The Sword Mountain race? Really? Of all the possible, irresponsible things,” Daisuke growled, pacing the length of the garage. “Sneaking off and entering a race like that. Which one of you would like to explain what the fucking hell you were thinking?”

Gou and Sparky glanced at each other.

“It was my idea,” Sparky said, dropping his gaze. “I thought it wouldn’t be that hard to win.”

“The prize money would’ve been enough to kickstart the shop,” Gou frowned at his friend, shaking his head to get him to stop talking. “And he only mentioned the race. It was my choice to enter.”

Daisuke motioned to the car. “And?”

“I underestimated the race. I messed up. But we can fix the car. And I’m fine,” Gou insisted, he leaned against the scraped and dented side of the Mach 5. “And I won.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t get yourself killed out there!” Daisuke took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Look, I appreciate what you boys were trying to do. But I don’t want you putting yourself in more danger than you have to. You need more--”

“--more experience.” Gou huffed and crossed his arms. “I know, you keep telling me that. But there’s only so much experience I can get doing practice races and running time trials.”

“And cutthroat, backwoods races aren’t the answer to that! You need to start with small circuits, maybe a charity event. Without trying to win all the time.”

Gou frowned, feeling a familiar frustration bubbling up. “Yet every single time I bring up a race, you won’t let me go near it.”

“Because you’re not--!” Daisuke hesitated, letting out a slow sigh. He was quiet for a long moment before finally nodding. “Alright. We’ll see if we can’t find a proper race. Something small. So you can start getting experience. Alan might know of a few.”

Gou blinked, taking a moment to try and process the answer. He’d never expected Daisuke to finally agree. He slowly nodded, casting a glance back at the damaged car. “Then . . . I guess Sparky and I have some repairs to work on.”

“You aren’t entering any race until it’s in perfect condition. And don’t think this will save you from your mother. You too, Sean.”

Gou winced.

Sparky waited until Daisuke had left before speaking. “Well . . . at least you’ll just be sitting. Pops will probably have me cleaning for a week for this.”

“Have . . . have you ever tried sitting seiza before?”

Sparky shook his head. “Never had to.”

Gou nodded, starting for the door to the house. “Don’t expect to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Would a preemptive apology do any good?”

“Absolutely not.” He sighed and led the way inside. “Maybe you’ll get lucky and she’ll let you go.”

“Gou? Sean?” Aya’s voice was deceptively calm as she called from the family room. “Why don’t you boys come sit with me for awhile?”

“Say goodbye to your legs,” Gou muttered before stepping into the room. “Hai, Kaasan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kage: This was a fun little drabble to do. Poor Gou and Sparky, their heart was in the right place, but sneaking off _probably_ wasn't the best idea. Not that they learn.


End file.
